Fishing is a popular pastime around the world. Large, motorized boats represent a significant aspect of this hobby. In particular, significant fishing investments such as large boats are statistically most often undertaken by individuals later in life who are disposed with greater amounts of disposable income and free time.
Statistically, these individuals most predisposed to spending large amounts of time on boats for activities such as fishing are also those most prone to physical disabilities and ailments which make such endeavors more difficult. In particular, many such individuals may have difficulty with the constant standing and sitting associated with fishing. The act of standing, sitting, or readjusting position once situated in a fishing seat on a boat can cause great distress, especially when undertaken repeatedly.
Various attempts have been made to provide automatic or adjustable seats or chairs for boats. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,989, issued in the name of Pearcy, describes an adjustable pedestal for a boat seat. The Pearcy apparatus comprises a telescoping base which allows a user to adjust the height of their seat in a vertical manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,155, issued in the name of Binder, describes a method for providing vertically adjustable boat furniture. The Binder apparatus uses a system of pistons to raise and lower a seating surface on a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,649, issued in the name of Wann, describes a bass boat adjustable seat apparatus. The Wann apparatus allows a user to rotate their seat about a central axis.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses do not provide for both horizontal and vertical adjustability as well as rotational motion. Also, many such apparatuses do not allow a user to tilt the seat forward in order to help those with physical disadvantages easy access to and from the seat. In addition, many such apparatuses are not suitably adapted for use on a boating surface. Furthermore, many such apparatuses are not adjustable in a manner which is automatic or physically undemanding for those with physical disadvantages. Accordingly, there exists a need for an adjustable boat seat without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.